Furniture which is designed and constructed for the outdoors will often remain outside, subject to the elements, even when not in use. Whether left on a patio, deck, or outside a home, such furniture will be exposed to the weather, which, at the very least, will cause a build-up of dirt and grime on and, at worse, deterioration and destruction of the furniture. Existing furniture covers have been unsuccessful in addressing this problem for several reasons. Most covers are not adapted for easy deployment and placement over furniture, so they routinely are not used. Unless covers are readily available, they will not even be used. Covers which are not used are often put in locations remote from the furniture itself and are either forgotten or lost. Even when put in place, many covers will not remain in position, completely over the furniture, when they are exposed to elements of the weather such as wind and rain. They thus fail even to adequately serve the purposes for which they are intended.
It is thus the object of the present invention to overcome the limitations and disadvantages of prior outdoor furniture covers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an outdoor furniture cover which is easy to deploy and place over furniture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an outdoor furniture cover which maintains its position on the furniture, even during windy and wet weather conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an outdoor furniture cover which provides ease of removal from furniture and which can simply and quickly be compacted for storage.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an outdoor furniture cover which can be compacted for convenient storage directly on the furniture, allowing for ready accessibility of the cover when it is needed.
The cover of the present invention comprises a weather-proof covering of flexible material which is form fitted for use with a variety of outdoor furniture. A flexible harness with strap members is secured to the covering permanently by a sewed connection or removably by snaps, Velcro(trademark), or similar means. The harness is positioned and secured to the furniture by means of its strap members and tie lines which emanate from the harness and are tied to the furniture. This system attachment allows the cover to be used on furniture of varying sizes and configurations. The cover may also be attached to the furniture directly by snap connections. A bar with hooked ends is positioned through the bottom of the covering. It acts as a counterweight to keep the covering taut when it is deployed and covers the furniture. The bar also assists in storage of the covering directly on the furniture when the covering is not in use.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its design, construction, and use, together with the additional features and advantages thereof, are best understood upon review of the following detailed description with reference to the brief description of the drawings.